EL Remolino y La Tormenta
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Ocurre el encuentro del Remolino y la Tormenta, cambiaran la vida de ambos. Los que fueron despreciados por todos se encontraran y cambiaran sus vidas para bien o para mal. El Zorro del Remolino y El Dragón del Rayo que cambiaran el mundo para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió un frasco y vertió el contenido sobre las heridas del Skrill para desinfectarlas, después tapo el frasco y dijo.

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

-Esta historia surgió porque en mi historia **Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca** un seguidor llamado comento:

"¿Valla la historia promete bastante, pero no te parece que volviste demasiado poderoso a Naruto de golpe? ¿O acaso planeas crear Ceres más poderosos para que luchen con Naruto?, Bueno como sea la historia me parece interesante y la idea de que él sea Jinete del grito mortal me llamo bastante la atención, **aunque con los jutsus que ahora mismo posee yo diría que él tendría más afinidad al Skrill** , bueno sin más que decir espero que puedas actualizar pronto y que tengas un buen día"

Y lo pensé, si tiene razón que con los jutsus que Naruto posee tiene más afinidad al Skrill, asi que esta historia nació con ese propósito, Naruto con un Skrill y con un toque que le di.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- pensamiento humano".

- **Habla de invocación/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki con su Bijū}

Ejemplos de Jutsu:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o De Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **El Remolino y La Tormenta"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **El Encuentro del Remolino con la Tormenta**

* * *

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban a punto de meter al Skrill dentro de la cueva para después congelarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar de repente el Skrill paro en medio vuelo y se iba en la dirección opuesta, Chimuelo viendo que el Skrill se iba le lanzo un disparo de plasma para tumbarlo, pero por error no midió la fuerza del disparo y al impactar al Skrill este recibió una herida fatal. El Skrill grito de dolor e iba cayendo.

\- ¡Oh no! Chimuelo disparataste demasiado fuerte-Dijo Hipo a Chimuelo y cuando el Skrill iba a estrellarse le cayó un trueno y este desapareció.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿adónde se fue? –Pregunto Brutilda.

\- ¡Ahí! –Grito Brutacio apuntando hacia el este, viendo al Skrill a mucha distancia y volando con dificultad.

-Nafanaga, Garfanada-Dijo Patán sin sentido.

-Brutacio, traducción-Pidió Hipo.

-Ah sí, dijo "Que bien, despues te tantos problemas, ahora se va sin más"-Tradujo Brutacio.

\- ¿Dijo tanto con solo decir dos palabras? –Pregunto Hipo.

-Nafa-Dijo Patan.

\- "Sí", eso dijo-Tradujo Brutacio.

-No importa. Al menos ahora no podrá ser capturado por Dagur-Dijo Hipo.

-Pero está gravemente herido, no sobrevivirá-Dijo Patapez que acababa de llegar.

-Cierto, Chimuelo ¿Por qué atacaste a si al Skrill? –Pregunto Astrid que acababa de llegar junto a Patapez.

\- *Rugido* -Gruño Chimuelo.

-Al parecer Chimuelo no quería hacerlo, solo uso demasiada potencia ¿No es Verdad? –Dijo Hipo y Chimuelo asintió.

-Bladergarfs garanablaf afahana-Dijo Patan.

-Brutacio-Dijo Hipo.

-Dijo "Que importa ese estúpido dragón, lo que importa es que no lo tenga el Desquiciado de Dagur" –Tradujo Brutacio.

-Brutacio…digo Patan- Hipo se corrigió rápidamente-tiene razón, después buscaremos al Skrill, pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos que Dagur tenga a los Marginados bajo su control, tenemos que irnos a Berk para avisar a mi padre y hay que hacerlo rápido-Dijo Hipo y se montó sobre Chimuelo y tomo vuelo, los demás lo siguieron y fueron rumbo a Berk.

Los Jinetes de Dragones y sus dragones fueron rumbo a Berk sin saber que eso incidente cambiaria todo.

* * *

Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), dos horas después.

* * *

El Skrill estaba volando cerca de una pequeña isla hasta que no pudo más y cayó en picada hacia el mar, mientras caí intentaba cambiar de rumbo para evitar estrellarse muy fuerte, cuando lo logro en vez de caer verticalmente ahora caí diagonalmente hacia la isla, más concretamente en un bosque. Mientras más caí más se estrellaba contra los árboles que había dentro, hasta que chocó contra una montaña y comenzó a deslizarse por ella hacia dentro del bosque, mientras se deslizaba se estaba estrellando contra arboles caídos y algunas piedras, el borde una piedra afilada le rasgo el ala derecha y también le rompió un hueso de su ala.

Cuando por fin paro ahí estaba, el Skrill, con un ala rota, respirando forzosamente, varios huesos rotos, con heridas internas y externas fatales, parecía que no iba a sobrevivir, el Skrill aceptando que iba a morir se quedó quieto y espero que la muerte recogiera su alma, pero en vez de morir su vida cambiara.

* * *

Cerca del Choque, 8:20 Pm.

* * *

Un joven chico rubio de punta, con piel bronceada natural y ojos con un azul zafiro que parecía mirar dentro de tu alma. Llevaba un chándal color naranja neón con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda y el símbolo de un remolino rojo en la espalda, tenía el cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones color naranja con una pequeña bolsa para guardar sus armas unido a su pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias shinobi de color azul y una Banda ninja de color azul. Este chico era Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yoko (Zorro Demoniaco de las Nueve Colas) estaba en el bosque recolectando hierbas medicinales hasta que paro y miro por todos lados, cuando no se aseguró que no había nadie a los alrededores suspiro de alivio y dijo.

-Uuuuf, por fin estoy solo-Dijo Naruto e hizo el Sello "Carnero" y dijo- **Kai (Liberación)** –Dijo Naruto y su cuerpo se cubrió de un humo blanco como si se un **Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)** Se cancelara. Cuando el humo se esparció ahí estaba Naruto totalmente cambiado. Era más alto de 1,66M que era mucho comparado con el 145.3M que media antes, su cabello también creció hasta llegar más allá de los hombros y todavía ira dorado, pero con las puntas de color rojo, todavía era puntiagudo y tenía dos grandes mechones que llegaban hasta los hombros (N/A: EL peinado de Cheshire de Young Justicie) ojos con un brillo eléctrico como si tuvieran un relámpago dentro y tenía una marca en forma de rombo de color morado en la frente.

Su vestimenta también cambio, era un largo traje rojo con mangas bien largas que eran más largas que sus brazos y eran anchas y por dentro del traje era de color blanco algo rojizo, usaba unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, su pantalón era un Hakama rojo con botas negras con la punta cerrada y puntiaguda. Encima del traje llevaba un chaleco largo de color rojo oscuro casi marron (1). En la espalda tenía un par de espadas.

Uno era una espada de un solo filo o Katana, su hoja es de color gris tradicional, con una guarda de color plateado que era rectangular, con el mango de color azul con unas cintas o amuletos atados en el extremo del mismo.

La vaina es de color azul, similar al del mango, posee varios elementos vistosos haciéndola una Katana muy llamativa (2).

La otra era una espada de forma única con una hoja azul y un borde dorado. La espada tiene un protector semicircular en el lado izquierdo del mango que se extiende hasta la parte inferior, justo arriba del pomo, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho del mango. De pie desde la punta de la hoja, la Espada es ligeramente más alto que Naruto, superando la altura de este último en unos pocos centímetros (3).

-Se siente bien dejar de usar el **Henge** -Dijo Naruto estirándose, pero paro cuando vio algo cayendo del cielo- "¿Qué era eso? Creo que debería ir donde cayó" –Pensó Naruto y fue hacia el choque.

* * *

Lugar del Choque.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó al lugar del choque encontró algo que nunca espero, era un reptil gigantesco, con un gran par de alas, afiladas y largas espinas metálicas que recorren desde su espalda hasta su cola, posee una corona de espinas en su cabeza que casi todas tienen la misma longitud. tiene tres espinas cortas en su barbilla. También parece tener cuatro agallas tipo tiburón en el cuello. tiene un pequeño cuerno en la punta de su hocico, Sus ojos que son azules neón están en la punta de su hocico, muy cerca de sus pequeñas fosas nasales. Tiene una enorme boca parecida a la de un cocodrilo y dientes chicos pero muy finos y afilados. sus alas tienen una garra en cada una y son de color negro en su base y se aclaran a un tono verde en la punta. Sus escamas son de color negro con detalles en azul verdoso neón y en la parte inferior es de un azul verdoso neón, y su el interior de su boca es azul claro. Sus alas son negras, pero se desvanecen a un azul claro en los bordes (4).

Para Naruto era una creatura majestuosa, pero cuando vio mejor a la creatura noto que estaba gravemente herida que pudo haber sido por la caída o un combate. Naruto se acercó a la creatura con cautela para no asustarlo. El Skrill oyó los pasos de Naruto y se puso en guardia, se paró en una pata y se preparó para lanzar un rayo, pero no tenía energía y cayó al suelo, Naruto al ver a la creatura herida corrió hacia ella y comenzó a examinarla.

-Pobrecito, estas muy lastimado-Dijo Naruto viendo las heridas del Skrill e intento tocarlo, pero no se dejó e intento morder la mano de Naruto.

-Tranquilo, soy un Iryō-nin (Ninja Médico), Solo quiero ayudarte-Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar al Skrill y se dio cuenta de algo, el Skrill estaba mirando las espadas de Naruto-Ah, te asustan-Dijo Naruto dándose cuenta y se soltó las espadas al suelo, la más grande creo un mini temblor y la otra se clavó profundamente en el suelo- ¿Vez? No voy hacer daño, solo quiero ayudarte-Dijo Naruto y esta vez el Skrill se calmó y se dejó tocar por Naruto.

-Buen chico-Dijo Naruto y su mano se cubrió de chakra verde-Primero tengo que revisarte para ver el estado de tu cuerpo-Dijo Naruto analizando al Skrill y buscando todas las heridas, frunció el ceño cuando encontró todas las heridas del Skrill.

-"Tres costillas rotas y una fracturada, el ala derecha rota, la pata izquierda rota, daño interno principalmente en los pulmones y cerca del corazón, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, una gran herida en el costado izquierdo que alrededor tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, rasgadura de la piel del ala derecha, cortes en varias partes del cuerpo y daño grave en la región del pecho. ¿Cómo pudo haberse causado tanto daño y como está vivo? Con las heridas que tiene ya habría muerto, eso demuestra que esta creatura tiene mucha vitalidad"-Pensó Naruto y comenzó a apretar su puño con fuerza- "Si encuentro al que hizo tanto daño a esta pobre creatura pagara" – Pensó Naruto e inconscientemente estaba liberando varios relámpagos azules, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

-No te preocupes, te curare enseguida-Dijo Naruto y mando un pequeño pulso de Chakra Raiton (Elemento Rayo) para noquear al dragón para poder curarlo sin muchos problemas, Naruto agarro sus espadas y las ato a su cintura, después agarro al dragón y lo puso sobre su espalda, eso era ridículo, ya que el dragón parecía pesar al menos 800kg y lo levanto como si nada-Te llevare a un lugar mejor-Dijo Naruto cargando al reptil hacia un lugar mejor.

* * *

TimeSkip: 9:27 Pm.

* * *

Naruto estaba llevando al Skrill en su espalda hasta que encontró una cueva y fue hacia ella. Dentro de la cueva era un lugar amplio y limpio, Naruto llevo al Skrill al centro de la cueva y lo deposito lentamente en el suelo.

-Bien, Hora de Trabajar-Dijo Naruto quitándose las espadas junto a su traje rojo y su chaleco, mostrando que debajo llevaba una camisa negra con los hombros y la espalda descubiertos (N/A: Como la de Suì-Fēng del Anime Bleach) junto a los guantes que cubrían todo el brazo y encima de ellas llevaba unas fundas en las muñecas sostienen pequeñas flechas como dardos junto a otros artefactos y un par de bolsas con varias cosas dentro.

De las fundas saco un pergamino pequeño (N/A: Como los del Kote) y este creció hasta ser del tamaño de uno normal, después lo desenvolvió, se mordió el pulgar derecho hasta que salio algo de sangre y lo paso sobre el pergamino, del pergamino salio una nube de humo blanco y cuando el humo se despejo estaba un equipo médico completo junto varios frascos de diferente tamaño unos con píldoras de diferente color, unos con diferentes tipos de cremas y otros llenos de varios líquidos, Cientos de Vendas, un estuche lleno de una gran variedad de bisturís, un mortero de piedra, Varias Tubos de ensayo, una docena de agujas junto a varios metros de hilo, 2 Mecheros de alcohol, 3 Lupas, Una Balanza, Varios frascos de vidrio y otros de cerámica de diferentes tamaños y formas, y Varias latas. Agarro uno de los frascos y lo abrió, vertió el líquido sobre la herida más grande y otras más pequeñas. Abrió un frasco y vertió el contenido sobre las heridas del Skrill para desinfectarlas, después tapo el frasco y dijo.

-Ahora que las heridas están limpias, ahora tengo que parar el sangrado, **Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu: Palma Mística)** -Dijo Naruto e hizo los sellos de mano Buey Modificado → Tigre, sus manos se cubrieron de un aura de Chakra Verde, coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo del Skrill y heridas como cortes o quemaduras pequeñas comenzaron a regenerarse y las más grande paraban de sangrar y se cerraban un poco.

-Bien, ahora que pare el sangrado tengo que curar los cortes y las quemaduras-Dijo Naruto y agarro dos frascos y una lata, destapo los frascos, agarro un poco de crema y las unto sobre los cortes y las quemaduras mientras que los grandes cortes los coció, momentos unas vendas y comenzó a vendar las heridas con ella.

-Ahora sique las heridas internas-Dijo Naruto y uso nuevamente el **Shōsen Jutsu** para reparar el daño causado a sus pulmones y cerca de su corazón, cuando termino de curar casi todo el daño el Skrill podía respirar mejor-Ahora tengo que cerrar la herida-Dijo Naruto, agarro una aguja e hilo y procedió a coser la gran herida, cuando termino de coserla uso el **Shōsen Jutsu** para comenzar a juntar los tejidos un poco para después untar algo de crema encima y la envolvió en vendas.

-Ahora sigue sus huesos rotos-Dijo Naruto y nuevamente uso el **Shōsen Jutsu** para reparar las costillas rotas del Skrill, momentos después saco un par de varillas metálicas conectadas como un tipo de brazo y lo coloco sobre la pata herida, agarro algunas vendas y lo aseguro a la pata, momentos después saco otro par de varillas y aseguro el ala rota, después comenzó a cocer la parte rasgada del ala, unto crema encima y envolvió el ala vendas para después asegurarla en el cuerpo.

-Bien, termine, ahora solo necesitas algo de descanso y un poco de medicina-Dijo Naruto y agarro el mortero, saco un pergamino de su bolsa, lo abrió, se mordió el pulgar derecho hasta que salio algo de sangre y lo paso sobre el pergamino, del pergamino salio una nube de humo blanco y cuando el humo se despejo estaba un estuche lleno de plantas medicinales.

-Ahora que era lo que necesitaba-Se preguntó Naruto y saco un libro-Aquí esta necesito Helecho de Ángel, Sabia de Pino, Fruta del Sabio, Planta Dagga, raíz de espino cerval, Genciana ártica, Oleander púrpura, Ombligo de venus, Mandrágora, Flor Jofuku y algunas Hyōrōgan (Píldora de Soldado) y Zōketsugan (Píldora de Incremento de Sangre) molidas-Dijo Naruto y saco las hierbas y las píldoras, agarro el mortero, coloco algunas hojas, raíces y las píldoras dentro del mortero, las comenzó a machacar hasta que quedo una masa semi-liquida de color verde. Después Naruto saca un caldero, prende el mechero de alcohol, pone un soporte para el caldero y lo pone encima, mete la mescla que hizo antes, pone algo de agua y comienza a hervir la mescla.

\- "Agradezco que Kurama me enseñara **Iryō-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Medica)** "-Pensó Naruto recordando aquel día que se encontró por primera vez con Kurama.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

En este bosque se encontraba un naruto el cual está siendo apaleado por 3 Chunin los cuales reían al ver como sufría el pequeño Naruto de 9 años cuando de pronto paso algo que ninguno esperaba, un espeso chakra rojo empezó a salir del niño y rodeo a naruto formando una cubierta con una cola y orejas al momento que los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de ser azules a un rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada y empezó a hablar con una voz demoniaca.

- **Ya me cansé de ver como lastiman a mi contenedor, es hora de que conozcan la furia del gran Kyūbi** -Dijo Naruto con una demoniaca.

Al terminar de decir eso desapareció de la vista de los 3 Chunin los cuales no podían hallar al niño con la mirada cuando de pronto uno de ellos fue arrastrado a lo profundo del bosque mientras que los otros 2 buscaban a su compañero del cual solo podían oír sus gritos desgarradores, cuando se detuvieron los gritos los 2 Chunin se pusieron espalda con espalda para buscar al niño hasta que de un momento a otro, otro de los Chunin fue arrastrado al bosque mientras el Chunin solo podía temblar al oír como ese demonio masacraba a otro de sus compañeros, finalmente cuando los gritos cesaron este pudo divisar una silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia el mientras esos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad de la noche mientras el Chunin temblaba del miedo y suplicaba piedad a lo que Naruto se detuvo y dijo.

- **Mi contenedor te pidió piedad y no se la diste, enfrenta las consecuencias de tus acciones** -Dijo Naruto y se abalanzo sobre el tercer Chunin que no pudo hacer más que lanzar un grito desgarrador el cual se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez que termino de masacrar a los Chunin se fue del lugar para que no pudieran acusarlo de la muerte de esos ninjas. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente el Kyūbi le devolvió el control a su contenedor el cual se desmayó por el cansancio.

* * *

Mindspace de Naruto.

* * *

El pequeño Naruto miro que se encontraba en un lugar lúgubre que se asimilaba como unas alcantarillas, con mucha curiosidad empezó a explorar el lugar para ver en donde se encontraba cuando pudo ver una especie de jaula la cual se encontraba el poderoso Kyūbi no Yoko el cual lo miraba con aburrimiento.

- **Al fin mi carcelero viene a visitarme** -Dijo Kyūbi con una voz demoniaca

Naruto el cual se había asustado por ver al kyubi le pregunto-dónde estamos? ¿Y qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Naruto a Kyūbi.

- **Supongo que sabes quién soy por lo que no necesitare presentarme, en cuanto a tus preguntas estamos en tu espacio mental y estoy aquí debido a que el día que naciste me sellaron en ti** -Respondio Kyūbi

-es por eso que todos me odian, porque

* * *

tu estas sellado en mí? –Pregunto Naruto.

- **Así es, pero déjame contarte algo que debes saber acerca de ese día, es importante que lo sepas ya que necesito de tu ayuda para eliminar al responsable de nuestra situación-** Dijo Kyūbi y le mostro a Naruto día de su nacimiento, quienes fueron sus padres, el cómo ese uchiha que se hacía llamar Madara lo libero de su sello y con su Sharingan le ordeno destruir la aldea, el cómo Minato derroto al ninja enmascarado, el cómo fue sellado y como atravesó a los padres de naruto con sus garras y las últimas palabras de su madre.

Al terminar de ver el recuerdo empezó a llorar debido a que por fin sabía quiénes eran sus padres y que estos lo amaron demasiado.

Cuando termino de llorar el kyubi hablo.

- **Ese maldito uchiha es el responsable de todo esto, pero no puedo ir a vengarme del mientras este atrapado en ti por lo que quiero hacer un trato contigo, si yo te entreno para volverte el ninja más poderoso debes prometerme que iras a matar a ese bastardo, ¿tenemos un trato? –** PreguntoKyūbi

Naruto analizo las palabras del kyubi y vio que no estaba mintiendo por lo que dijo-aceptó-Respondio Naruto.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Después de ese encuentro Naruto hablo con el Sandaime el cual no tuvo más opción que darle las llaves de la mansión de sus padres a la cual al entrar pudo ver muchas cosas entre las cuales se encontraba el cuarto de naruto el cual al verlo no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, pero siguiendo explorando la mansión encontró el despacho de minato en el cual se encontraban diversos libros y otras cosas que Kurama aprovechó para el entrenamiento secreto de naruto pues este logro ocultar su entrenamiento a todo el mundo y también sus habilidades a lo cual el único en conocer del entrenamiento de naruto y sus verdaderas habilidades fue el Sandaime el cual le ayudaba a conseguir las cosas que Naruto necesitaba para su entrenamiento que a su vez Kurama le había indicado a Naruto que necesitaba dichas cosas.

Desde ese día comenzó su entrenamiento en **Iryō-Ninjutsu** y todo lo que obtuvo como eses Libros de Historia Ninja, Historia de los Clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, algunas técnicas, Libros de Medicina escritos por Mito "Senju" Uzumaki la primer a Jinchūriki de Kurama y otros por su Nieta, Tsunade Senju, Además de varios Jutsus de Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Futon (Elemento Viento) y de Suiton (Elemento Agua) incluso del **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)** y **del Rasengan (Bola Espiral)** Las Técnicas Firma de su Padre y como hacer las **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** y las técnicas de Fūinjutsu de su Madre.

-Esta será una larga noche-Dijo Naruto recostándose sobre un muro de la cueva, sacando una barra de alimento y un libro para pasar el rato.

* * *

A la Mañana siguiente, 7:15 Am.

* * *

El Skrill abría los ojos y vio cómo se encontraba, estaba dentro de una cueva, la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas y las otras atendidas, podía respirar mejor, no sentía ningún dolor y se sentía más fuerte. Vio por la cueva y encontró un caldero de metal con una algo dentro, oyó unos pasos que venían de la entrada y vio que era aquel humano que lo ayudo, este tenía unas plantas en los brazos y algo de carne.

-Veo que despertaste-Dijo Naruto acercándose al caldero, metiendo las plantas y la carne dentro, se sentaba en el suelo y le pregunto.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -Pregunto Naruto y el dragón asintió-Que bien-Dijo Naruto, agarro un par de platos, vertió algo del caldo y se lo paso al Skrill. El Skrill miraba algo dudoso el plato y lo olfateo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención del Skrill y lo vio comiendo-Solo es Caldo de Carne de Cordero, pescado y algunas hiervas curativas. Te hará sentir mejor y con más fuerza-Dijo Naruto, se acercó al Skrill, agarro el plato y lo acerco al Skrill-Come-Dijo Naruto y Skrill abrió la boca y Naruto hecho el contenido dentro de la boca del Skrill, el Skrill trago y al parecer le encanto, abrió otra vez la boca para tener más.

-Te gusto, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Naruto y el Skrill asintió-Bueno aquí tienes más-Dijo Naruto y le hecho otra ración al Skrill, y otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que el caldero quedo vacío.

-Tenías hambre-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo lo que comió el Skrill-Aun no me he presentado, Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿y tú eres? -Dijo Naruto presentándose al Skrill. Al ver que el Skrill lo miraba confundido-No tienes nombre, ¿cierto? –Pregunto Naruto y el Skrill asintió-Entonces te dare uno, ¿Qué tal, Susanoo? –Pregunto Naruto y el Skrill parecía gustarle-Bien, desde ahora eres Susanoo-Dijo Naruto acercando su mano al hocico del Skrill, El Skrill se acercó a la mano de Naruto y se dejó acariciar el hocico.

Ese momento entre Naruto y Susanoo fue el comienzo de la amistad entre el Jinchūriki y el Skrill. Susanoo intento pararse y mover las alas, pero Naruto lo paro y le dijo.

-Ah, Ah, Ah. Nada de vuelo para ti durante algunas semanas-Dijo Naruto parando al Skrill. Naruto se dio cuenta de algo importante. ¿Qué haría ahora? No puede dejar a Susanoo solo no con esas heridas, tampoco podía quedarse ya que hoy regresaría a Konoha y no podría llevar a Susanoo a Konoha que probablemente lo matarían creyendo que era un demonio o experimentarían con él.

\- ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? No puedo llevarlo conmigo a Konoha ni puedo dejarlo aquí solo–Dijo Naruto pensando que hacer, viendo que no podía dejar a su amigo escamoso tomo una disección muy drástica y dijo-No a dejar a mi amigo aquí-Dijo Naruto con determinación, se quitó su bandana ninja, la rasgo demostrando que era un Nukenin y comenzó a planear lo que iba hacer.

* * *

El Mismo Día, Con el Equipo 7, 12:00 Am.

* * *

El Equipo 7 estaba partiendo con Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y "Naruto", pero ese "Naruto" era un **Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra)** que creo Naruto para para que no sospechen mientras esta en el muelle.

Mientras se iban un ave que parecía un dibujo de color rojo, naranja y amarillo (5), El Ave tomo vuelo y se iba hacia Naruto.

* * *

Con Naruto, A la misma hora.

* * *

Naruto estaba yendo hacia la tumba de Haku y Zabuza para buscar a Kubikiribocho (Cuchillo Decapitador) la espada de Zabuza, mientras iba ahí tenía un escuadrón de **Kage Bunshins** en el muelle buscando un barco que tomar, uno que era lo suficientemente grande para llevar a Susanoo sin problemas, llego al lugar y vio las tumbas de Zabuza y la de Haku. Naruto derramo unas lágrimas recordando la muerte de Haku y la de Zabuza, aunque apenas conoció a Haku él fue su primer amigo y aunque era un Iryō-Nin no pudo salvarlo y tampoco a Zabuza.

-Lo siento Haku, si hubiera llegado antes te habría salvado-Dijo Naruto soltando algunas lágrimas, después agarro el mango de Kubikiribocho y dijo-Zabuza-San, Voy a tomar tu espada-Dijo Naruto y desenterró la espada y se la puso en la espalda junto a la otra-Te prometo que continuare tu legado con ella-Dijo Naruto y recibió los recuerdos de sus clones-Al parecer ya me voy, adiós-Dijo Naruto yéndose a muelle, pero el ave llego hasta él y se disolvió en tinta en el suelo, la tinta derramada comenzó a tomar forma de letras y decía "Ya se fueron".

-Al parecer mi plan va a la perecían-Dijo Naruto y saco un pergamino junto a un pincel y tinta-Ahora a escribir la nota para Jiji-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a escribir el mensaje, cuando termino se mordió el dedo pulgar, golpeo el suelo y dijo- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)** –Dijo Naruto y una nube de humo apareció, cuando el humo se despejo había un halcón, Naruto coloco el mensaje en la bolsa que llevaba el halcón en la espalda y le dijo-A Konoha-Dijo Naruto y el ave despego en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

En el Muelle, 12.30 Am.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando hacia el barco que iba a tomar y lo vio. Era un Acorazado gigantesco, en el caso también está decorados con dos grandes dragones de oro en la proa.

La nave tiene nueve cañones (cinco en la cubierta frontal, dos en la cubierta trasera, y dos en la parte central de la cubierta superior). El casco del barco tiene numerosas plataformas que sobresalen de ellas (seis a cada lado, con secciones en forma de cúpula entre las cinco plataformas traseras), perfecto para cuando tenga que aterrizar o despegar. También contienen una serie de cúpulas (cuatro en cada lado, uno en el centro del arco, y uno en el centro de la popa)

El puente de esta fortaleza flotante un hervidero de actividad. Hay una. El puente también una cabina de mando de gran tamaño que contiene la dirección timonel de la nave y varios puestos para los ayudantes (6).

-Me gusta-Dijo Naruto, pensó un momento el nombre para el barco y después dijo-Hmm, Creo que te llamare "La Tormenta Andante"-Dijo Naruto nombrando a La Tormenta Andante-Bien, ahora la tripulación-Dijo Naruto y saco un pergamino, después lo desenvolvió, se mordió el pulgar derecho hasta que salio algo de sangre y lo paso sobre el pergamino, del pergamino salio una nube de humo blanco y cuando el humo se despejo había miles de marionetas con forma humana. Las marionetas estaban vestidas con un uniforme de color rojo y negro, una coraza, escarcelas, una combinación de las hombreras, el cuello blindado y botas pesadas con un casco cónico con cuernos y una máscara blanca (7). En la espalda de las marionetas apareció un complejo sello que comenzó a iluminarse de color azul y las marionetas cobraron vida.

-Todas vayan a sus posiciones, quiero que el barco esté listo en una hora-Ordeno Naruto a las marionetas y estas hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron.

-Ahora tengo que buscar a Susanoo-Dijo Naruto y se fue a buscar a su dragón.

* * *

Una hora después.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando al barco con Susanoo al lado suyo, Naruto tenía el ala izquierda de Susanoo sobre sus hombros ayudándolo a caminar. Unas marionetas vinieron a recoger a Susanoo con cuidado para llevarlo a la habitación que antes preparo para él. Susanoo miro hacia atrás viendo a Naruto que iba en otra dirección e intento seguirlo, pero Naruto lo detuvo y le dijo.

-Tú te quedas atrás, ahora voy contigo-Dijo Naruto parando a Susanoo. Naruto fue a la cabina y tomo el timón del barco, comenzó a navegar para hacia el mar.

* * *

En algún lugar del océano.

* * *

Naruto había dejado la cabina del barco para atender las heridas de Susanoo a la vez que conversaba con su inquilino.

- **{Estas seguro de lo que haces mocoso?}** –Pregunto una voz demoniaca la cual le pertenecía al pulgoso de Kurama.

\- {Si estoy seguro de lo que hago. Además, en konoha solo tengo a jiji, pero cuando el muera ya no tendré a nadie ni tampoco conseguiré una vida pacífica} –Respondio Naruto cambiando los vendajes a Susanoo.

\- **{Bueno como quieras, pero recuerda que a su momento deberás matar al bastardo de Madara}** –Dijo Kurama.

\- {Lo hare, pero a su debido tiempo} –Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Oficina del Hokage.

* * *

En la oficina del Sandaime este se encontraba enfrentando a su peor enemigo "el papeleo", aunque en ese momento no estaba muy concentrado debido a un mal presentimiento cuando por su ventana apareció un halcón el cual reconoció pues era de su nieto adoptivo Naruto el cual tenía una nota en su pata la cual decía.

"Hiruzen-Jiji mediante este mensaje te informo que he decidido abandonar konoha ya que me cansé de cómo me tratan los aldeanos, el consejo y también mi propio equipo los cuales seguramente no les importa si me convertí en un renegado o morí. También te aviso que por favor no mandes a tus ANBUS a buscarme ya que me iré lejos del continente elemental para regresar únicamente para acabar con Madara, pero después de eso desaparece definitivamente además de pedirte que le entregues el pergamino a Konohamaru el que se encuentra al otro lado de la carta. En este vienen unos cuantos ejercicios y técnicas que quiero que practique ya que le había prometido que lo entrenaría, pero ya no poder hacerlo así que te encargo que se lo entregues y que entrene para que cumpla su sueño de ser Hokage y pueda proteger a sus seres queridos. Adiós abuelo gracias por todo.

Atte. Naruto Uzumaki el hijo deshonrado del yondaime".

El viejo Hokage al terminar de leer derramo unas lágrimas al saber que su nieto jamás volvería y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

(1) El traje de Mai de la Serie "Avatar: La leyenda de Aang".

(2) Es Kurikara del Anime Ao no Exorcist.

(3) La Espada es Durandal del anime Highschool DXD.

(4) Es la Versión Ala Titánica, ya que se supone que el Skrill mide 6,7 m (22 pies) y (460 lbs), mientras que el Furia Nocturna miden 7,9 m (26 pies) y pesan 805.6 kg (1776 lbs) eso significa que los Skrill son más pequeños que los Furia Nocturna, pero en la serie el Skrill es más o menos del tamaño de Chimuelo, asi que hice al Skrill Ala Titánica que pesan 900 kg (1984 lbs) y miden 11 m (36 pies) para asi cuadra más los tamaños de Chimuelo y el Skrill.

(5) Es la versión de Inojin (El Hijo de Ino y Sai) del Jutsu.

(6) Es el Barco de las Fuerzas Unidas de "Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra".

(7) Es el Uniforme de los Soldados de la Nación del Fuego de "Avatar: La leyenda de Aang".

Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Guest 1:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si voy a seguir así.

 **Bladetri** : Bueno, yo también prefiero el del Jinete de la Muerte Blanca, pero también este es bueno.

 **The Dragon of the Void** : Gracias, creo. Por cierto, buen nombre.

-Este Capítulo es similar al Capítulo 2 de La Muerte Blanca. Modifique varias cosas de ese capítulo de esa historia, se trata de los mismo, pero lo adapte a esta historia.

-Como dije antes este Capítulo es similar al Capítulo 2 de La Muerte Blanca. Se podría considerar una Reescritura. Lo que casi no fue cambiado fue lo del Ojo del Dragón, pero si es diferente.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano".

- **Habla de invocación/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki}.

 **Jutsu:**

Ejemplos:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **Chidori (Millar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego).**

* * *

" **El Remolino y La Tormenta"**

" **Capítulo II"**

" **Comienza la Gran Aventura y EL Ojo del Dragón"**

* * *

En Algún lugar del Mar.

* * *

La tormenta Andante se encontraba navegando por el vasto océano mientras en las cabinas inferiores se encontraba un enorme dragón vendado y aun lado se encontraba nuestro renegado rubio el cual le estaba cambiando los vendajes al dragón.

-Quieto amigo, ya casi termino de cambiar tus vendajes-dijo Naruto calmadamente mientras el dragón no oponía resistencia debido a que se encontraba aun cansado.

Una vez que Naruto termino de cambiar los vendajes dejo solo al dragón durmiendo mientras se iba al camarote del capitán a revisar los mapas en busca de revisar sus opciones.

Una marioneta se acercó, sus Marionetas no eran normales, son vidas artificiales que pueden hablar y oír, pero no tienen libre albedrio.

-Señor, Encontramos una Isla que podemos establecernos-Dijo La Marioneta.

-Interesante, ¿Cómo es la Isla y Como se llama? –Preguntó Naruto.

-La Isla Se llama "El Respiro de Odín", Es Una Isla con mucho espacio libre, con grandes praderas, abundante comida y es pacífica. Ahí no hay Dragones cerca, solo uno, pero es completamente inofensivo-Informo la Marioneta.

-Bien, Pongan Rumbo al Respiro de Odín-Ordeno Naruto y la Marioneta Asintió.

* * *

En algún lugar del Océano.

* * *

La Tormenta Andante estaba navegando rumbo al Respiro de Odín. Naruto estaba en la cabina de mando viendo una Marioneta que estaba manejando el timón, estaba en la cabina revisando el mar mientras Susanoo estaba durmiendo, iba tranquilo hasta que pudo ver un gran cementerio de barcos, su instinto le decía que debía explorarla.

-Marioneta N07 cambie el rumbo a 30º al Este grados-Ordeno Naruto y la Marioneta cambio el rumbo.

-Hmm, ¿Por qué quiero ir haya? No parece haber nada importante, pero igualmente quiero ir-Se Preguntó Naruto viendo el Gran Cementerio de Barcos.

* * *

Cementerio de Barcos, 1:48 pm.

* * *

En el lugar había cientos de barcos que estaba por doquier, Naruto estaba junto a Susanoo asegurándose que el viaje no le empeore sus heridas y para darle algo de seguridad, mientras iban por ahí Susanoo estaba algo nervioso por el lugar, Naruto vio esto, le acaricio la cabeza y le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? -Pregunto Naruto a su Dragón. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una Anguila Gigante entro a la habitación asustando a Susanoo. Naruto rápidamente genero una Hoja de Chakra Morado (1) en su mano y decapito a la Anguila con ella.

El Jutsu en cuestión era el **Chakura no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)** Un Ninjutsu Médico de Rango A que se usa generalmente en cirugías, pero también se puede utilizar en combate, Naruto Modifico la Tecnica Dándole Mayor poder ofensivo y nombro su versión **Seiryū Tō-gata** **Chakura-K** **en (Hoja de Chakra tipo Espada Dragón Azur) (2)**. Naruto reunió Chakra en su Mano y dijo.

- **Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Oscuridad Falsa)** –Dijo Naruto y de su mano salio una poderosa descarga eléctrica de color negro (3). El ataque transformo en cenizas a la Anguila.

-Ya, Ya, Ya. La Fea Anguila ya no está-Dijo Naruto con dulces palabras y acariciando a Susanoo para calmarlo y luego comento.

-Asi que te dan miedo las anguilas-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip, 2:20 pm.

* * *

Minutos después Naruto mando a las Marionetas a los barcos que había para registrarlos y ver que tenían. Lo que encontraron en los barcos fue.

Mapas de la zona, Recetas para hacer venenos y sus respectivos antídotos, Información general sobre los dragones, cargamento de herramientas y armas que quedaron dentro de los barcos, varios libros y encontró tesoros dentro del barco que eran: cientos de joyas, monedas de oro, objetos hechos de oro y cofres llenos de lingotes de oro, Naruto sello todo dentro de otro pergamino que ten y le llamo la atención un barco en particular.

El Barco era aproximadamente tres veces la longitud de los demás barcos, con un solo pontón aproximadamente del tamaño de un barco vikingo típico en el babor. El barco tiene dos mástiles grandes con velas blancas hechas jirones. Un alcázar parece comenzar alrededor de dos tercios del camino de regreso desde el frente, en la parte posterior que tiene dos agujas en cada una de las esquinas. Dos pasarelas conducen a la cubierta del cuarto y otras tres cubren la brecha entre el barco principal y su pontón.

Naruto decidió investigar el barco en persona. Ordeno que las Marionetas regresaron al Barco y que protegieran a Susanoo a toda costa. Cuando se iba Susanoo lo agarro con la cola para evitar que se vaya, Naruto vio esta acción tierna y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, No tardare mucho-Dijo Naruto sacando su pierna de la cola del Dragón.

Una vez solo Naruto comenzó a investigar el barco, pero algunas anguilas aparecieron y trataron de comerlo, Naruto formo un **Seiryū Tō-gata Chakura-Ken** y comenzó a descuartizar a las anguilas. Momentos después Naruto estaba rodeado de cadáveres de anguilas que estaban rebanados en cientos de pedazos.

-Hmp, nunca intenten comerme-Dijo Naruto, después fue caminando hacia una escotilla, pero paro para ver las jaulas de un metal de color verde-Que interesante, este metal parece que fue hecho para contener y capturar a los dragones, pero ¿Para qué capturarlos? -Naruto dijo preguntándose y después dijo sacando un rollo.

-No importa, después analizare el metal más tarde-Dijo Naruto sellando las jaulas dentro de un pergamino aparte.

Naruto agarro la trampilla y por error activo una trampa, una cuerda se amarro a su pierna y del otro extremo había un ancla, el ancla cayó al mar y la cuerda fue hacia ella llevándose a Naruto, antes de llegar al lado del barco Naruto formo una espada de Chakra y corto la cuerda.

-Me alegro de tener a esta cosa-Dijo Naruto viendo a la hoja de Chakra, después dijo-Si ya hay trampas al siquiera entrar significa que lo que hay dentro es valioso-Dijo Naruto y destruyo la trampilla para poder entrar.

* * *

Dentro del barco.

* * *

Naruto tenía Chakra en la mano a modo de lámpara para poder ver dentro del Barco, mientras iba bajando por la escalera se activó otra trampa, cuando Naruto piso el suelo este se rompió y salio una trampa para osos, Naruto quito rápidamente la pierna evitando perderla-Eso estuvo cerca, no quisiera perder mi pie y después tener una pata de palo o de metal en su lugar-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

En Berk.

* * *

Hipo y Bocón estornudaron fuertemente, asustando a Chimuelo y haciendo que Bocón rompa por error la espada que estaba forjando. Ambos pensaron.

-"Alguien está hablando de mi"-Pensaron simultáneamente Hipo y Bocón.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto iba caminando por un pasillo del barco hacia una gran sala, la sala era en realidad una prisión dentro del barco que tenían jaulas del mismo metal verde que las otras, dentro de las jaulas había los restos de varios dragones. Naruto al ver los restos dijo-*Silbido*, el que comando este no era amigo de los dragones-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a cortar las jaulas para después sellarlas dentro de un pergamino y llevárselas.

Naruto fue hacia una habitación que había, abrió la puerta y activo otra trampa. Del suelo salieron unas lanzas que iban a atravesar a Naruto, él las esquivo y dijo.

\- ¿Otra trampa? –Dijo Naruto viendo las lanzas, sin importarle las corto y entro a la habitación. La habitación estaba llena de decenas de libros viejos, mapas, cartas náuticas y notas-Esta debió ser la habitación del navegante-Dijo observando la gran cantidad de mapas y libros-Pero ahora son míos-Dijo Naruto sellando todo dentro de otro pergamino. Después de sellar el último libro dijo-Me alegro de tener estos pergaminos y saber Fūinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) sino esto sería más difícil y molesto-Comento Naruto.

Nuevamente Naruto iba caminando hasta que activo otra trampa, unas ballestas salieron de las paredes y apuntaron a Naruto.

-Me estoy cansando de estas trampas-Dijo Naruto esquivando las flechas. Llego hasta una puerta que tenía partes doradas y dijo-Los aposentos del Comandante-Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta. Naruto entro a la habitación y vio a los restos del capitán, este llevaba una calavera de dragón como casco y tenía su mano sobre un artefacto extraño.

El artefacto es similar a un tubo con anillos de metal alrededor. El que está más cerca de la abertura tiene la forma de la boca de un dragón. El otro extremo tiene siete botones, cada uno con el símbolo de un dragón diferente. El resto del dispositivo es de color marrón leñoso y tiene pequeños garabatos y símbolos antiguos.

Naruto tomo el Artefacto y del tecno salio un hacha con el objetivo de cortarlo. Naruto agarro su espada Durandal y destruyo el hacha en miles de pedazos.

-Ya estoy harto de tantas trampas-Dijo Naruto irritado y luego observo bien el Artefacto.

-Algo me dice que todas las trampas eran para proteger esta cosa, el dilema es uno, ¿Qué hace tan valioso esta cosa? –Se preguntó Naruto viendo el Objeto.

-No importa, ahora lo reviso-Dijo Naruto guardando el Objeto. Naruto reviso el Camarote. Dentro encontró información de los cazadores, el manual de como operar el artefacto y diversos lentes para el mismo, además, de información que fueron obteniendo dichos cazadores a través de los años. Justo después encontró unas recetas de cómo preparar cosas como algo llamado "Extracto de Raíz de Dragón", una aleación llamada "Hierro de Gronckle", información sobre las debilidades de los dragones, una lista de objetos que afectaban a los dragones y un libro de botánica con diversas plantas y como conseguirlas.

Naruto salio del Barco y salto al agua. Aterrizando sobre la Superficie y comenzando a Caminar sobre el Agua. Esa acción parecía imposible para todos, pero parar un Shinobi era tan fácil como respirar.

* * *

En La Tormenta Andante.

* * *

Naruto estaba con Susanoo revisando sus heridas, viendo que le quedaba unas pocas semanas para estar completamente sano. Le quito el Arnés de su pata para que pudiera caminar, pero no le quito el del Ala, ya que aún no estaba al 100%. Naruto junto a Susanoo fueron a la Sala de Mando del Barco. Naruto se sentó en el asiento del Capitán y dijo.

-Cambien rumbo al Respiro de Odín. Preparen todo para desembarcar en el-Ordeno Naruto y las Marionetas obedecieron.

Mientras iba navegando encontraron a Varios Dragones volando por la Zona y algunos nadando por el Mar. Varios iban en Manadas de cientos mientras que otros estaban solos. Naruto vio un Barco en la Lejanía, por lo mucho que llevaba era un Barco Mercadero y dijo.

-Marionetas, dirijan el Barco directo al Barco de haya-Ordeno Naruto y las Marionetas cambiaron de Rumbo.

En el Barco estaba el Mercader Johann que estaba revisando su mercancía y preparándose para su Siguiente viaje. Hasta que vio un Barco Gigantesco de Metal, se asustó al verlo y vio que venía directo hacia él.

\- "Espero que sea un Posible Cliente"-Pensó Johann. Vio que del Barco gigante salio otro más pequeño que se dirigía hacia él. Vio a unos Hombres con una Armadura manejando el barco mientras que un joven de Cabello Rubio y Ojos azules estaba sentando. Cuando estaba cerca de su Barco el Joven se paró y dijo

\- ¿Eres un Mercadero, Verdad? –Pregunto el Joven.

-S-Sí, Soy el Mercader Johann-Dijo Johann asustado.

-Que bien, Estaba buscando a un Mercader-Dijo el Joven y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vendes? –Pregunto el Joven.

-De todo. Desde mapas, armas, comida y un sinfín de cosas-Dijo Johann.

-Hmm, Quiero todo-Dijo el Joven para el Impacto de Johann.

\- ¿T-Todo? –Pregunto Johann sorprendido.

-Sí, Todo-Dijo el Joven y Chasqueo los dedos, un hombre con armadura se acercó con un Cofre y lo abrió. Mostrando que dentro había mucho, pero mucho Oro.

\- ¿Eso es suficiente? –Pregunto el joven.

-S-Si-dijo Johann impactado.

-Que bien, me voy a llevar todo y te voy a dejar el Cofre aquí-Dijo el Joven y como dijo todos los Hombres tomaron todo lo que había y dejaron el Cofre en el suelo-Fue un Placer hacer negocios con usted-Dijo el Joven y se marchó.

\- ¡Espere! –Grito Johann llamando la atención del joven- ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Johann.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Si quieres venderme cosas más adelante solo ve al Respiro de Odín, ahí está mi base-Dijo Naruto y se fue.

* * *

Horas Después: En el Respiro de Odín.

* * *

El Respiro de Odín era una gran Isla. Sin dragones o Gente ahí. Era extensiones de grandes praderas, con unos bosques alrededor. También había cientos de Hiervas Medicinales y muchos animales. Era una Isla pacifica que rara vez pasan dragones cerca, lo único además era un Dragón llamado "Buffalord". Ese Dragón se comportaba como un Jack y lo único que hacía era comer Hierva y dormir.

La Tormenta Andante paro en la orilla del Rio y las Marionetas comenzaron a trabajar. Cientos de ellas salieron del barco cargando cientos de cosas, otras eran gigantescas. Similares a los Guerreros Griegos, estaban hechos de metal y eran de color verde azulado (4). Ellos eran la División de Infantería, estos cargaban varias cosas y estaban empezando a construir algo.

Naruto bajo del Barco con Susanoo a su lado. En sus manos había un Plano de lo que estaban construyendo, parecía ser una Fortaleza. Estaba ordenando a las Marionetas que hacer, unas fueron al Bosque a recolectar Hiervas, Madera, Alimento y Agua. Otras estaban descargando del Barco y otras construyendo.

-A este paso se terminará la Base en unos Días-Dijo Naruto viendo trabajar a las Marionetas. Estas cosas podían trabajar día y noche, no necesitaban agua o comida, tampoco dormir y eran muy resistentes. Una sola carga de Chakra y duraban un mes. Naruto paso una mano sobre Susanoo y dijo.

-Muy pronto obtendrás tu Venganza-Dijo Naruto.

El Futuro era incierto con Naruto involucrado. Lo que se sabía es que iba a ser algo grande y esto solo era la Calma antes de la Tormenta.

* * *

(1) El Chakra de Naruto será de color morado. La razón es simple, cuando vi el Chakra de Hamura en Hinata me encanto y ya que el Chakra de Naruto es Azul y el del Kyūbi es rojo, los mezcle para crear un Chakra más poderoso y de color morado.

(2) El **Seiryū Tō-gata Chakura-Ken (Hoja de Chakra tipo Espada Dragón Azur) **es la Tecnica Característica de Black Gokū. Me gusta mucho esta técnica y la use en mi historia convirtiéndola en una Versión Mejorada del **Chakura no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra** )

(3) El **Raiton: Gian (Elemento Rayo: Oscuridad Falsa) **de Naruto es de color negro por una simple razón. La Afinidad al Raiton de Naruto está a un nivel sobrenatural, sus rayos son tan poderosos que son de color negro.

(4) Son los Soldados de Mikenes de Gran Mazinger. Los que son gigantes y parecen robots.

Se ha demostrado que los Jutsus Elementales de color negro son más poderosos que los normales, un Ejemplo es el **Kuroi Kaminari (Rayo Negro), El Amaterasu, el Doton: Domu (Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra)** y el Acero Negro del Koton (Elemento Acero) es mucho más fuerte que el acero normal.

Siento haber tardado en actualizar la Historia. Solo estaba teniendo problemas de Inspiración, pero no la abandonare. Solo no se actualizará muy seguido. También es algo corto, pero que se le va que les haya gustado el Capitulo. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen sugerencias para la Historia o ideas para nuevas Historias.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós.


End file.
